The present invention relates to a measuring device which which will accurately measure the volume as well as the velocity of fluid flow through a single port or combination of ports of a ported cylinder; and a method for analyzing the design and or modifications of the ports.
In designing or modifying port configuration it is desirable to know the volume and the velocity of fluid flow into the cylinder while the ports are open and the cylinder is being filled. More importantly it is desirable to know the volume and velocity through each individual port or combination of ports in order to know which ports to modify in an effort to improve fluid flow in order to improve performance and power output.
Therefore it is desirous to have technique and equipment which enable a determination of flow volume and velocity through individual port or combination of ports of a particular cylinder. Also the technique should provide information useful in the design and, or modification of port configuration and, or port finish to optimize fluid flow into a particular cylinder. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the art with such apparatus and technique or procedure.
The present invention provides the art with apparatus and procedure which enables measuring fluid flow through an individual port or or combination of ports of a ported cylinder; a means for generating fluid flow through such cylinder port or combination of ports; an isolation device for directing fluid flow through a selected port or combination of ports; and a means of measuring both the volume and the velocity of the fluid flow through the isolated port or combination of ports.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims, other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art.